ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Umehito Nekozawa
Umehito Nekozawa (猫澤 梅人, Nekozawa Umehito) known by his last name, is depicted as a hooded figure holding a cat puppet named Beelzenef, but despite his creepy disposition and hobbies, Nekozawa is actually a very nice and considerate person. Nekozawa has photophobia that causes him to collapse in direct sunlight - according to him, he may actually die, which explains why he refers to anyone who drags him into lights as 'murderers'. As the Black Magic Club’s president, he tries to get people to join his club, though he isn't very successful. However, anyone who joins gets a free "Beelzenef" doll. Nekozawa has one as a "cursed" puppet, but it is also available as a voodoo doll. Nekozawa claims that if you write the name of the person you hate on the back of the doll, the person will be showered with misfortunes. Tamaki, especially, is superstitious about Nekozawa's curses due to having experienced them first-hand, or so he believes. Appearance Nekozawa is actually very handsome under his hood, although he wears a black wig over his naturally blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He has a younger sister named Kirimi who is afraid of the dark and animals - particularly cats, which Nekozawa worships along with his other occult beliefs. As a result, the two siblings were not able to be around one another until Tamaki and the Host Club got involved and prompted Nekozawa to adapt to light and display his more heroic and princely side. In the end, it is Nekozawa's love for and desire to protect his little sister that endears him to her, despite his phobia; he braves daylight to save Kirimi. Although he collapses right afterwards from exposure to sunshine, Kirimi loves him all the more for his willingness to brave that which he loathes so much to protect her. On a funnier note, at the end of volume 8, it is shown that Kirimi has turned into a nearly identical darkness fanatic to Nekozawa. Both sport dark cloaks and have their features covered, though Kirimi carries around a large stuffed animal instead of a Beelzenef puppet. Despite the Host Club's efforts to help him brave the sun, he is still just as obsessed with his occult passions. In the Halloween episode, he appears before Tamaki (from a coffin no less) and offers his services in helping scare the student body. In Volume 3 of the manga, the Host Club actually stay at Nekozawa's private beach and mansion, not Kyoya's, though Nekozawa does not attend dinner because Haruhi switched the lights on and caused him to go into shock. The Host Club (Mori, Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi) all see Nekozawa with out his cloak and wig when they all try escorting Haruhi to the bathroom. It is unclear if he has figured out Haruhi's secret of actually being a girl since during the host club's stay at his mansion, Haruhi changed from her casual t-shirt and baggy shorts to a pink, frilly night gown (Her father, Ryoji/Ranka's attempt in making her dress more feminine, changed the clothes in her suitcase). Trivia * Nekozawa's weakness to light is known as Photophobia, an abnormal sensitivity to lights or Heliophobia, the fear of sunlight. * The Nekozawa family traces their heritage to the Tokarev Dynasty in Russia, suggesting that Nekozawa family may work with gun manufacturing companies (a firearm even appears in all the anime, live action and manga). * 'Neko' means cat likely related to his worshipping of cats and Beelzenef being carried with him everywhere. * His nickname is the 'Dark Prince'. * Reiko Kanazuki is the only other named member of the Black Magic Club. * Nekozawa's voice actor also happens to be Rido Kuran's from Vampire Knight. * he most likely knows alot about black magic its unknown why he started it Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Black Magic Club Members Category:Male Characters